


Your love is hurting me

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Kylian Mbappé/Neymar
Kudos: 9





	Your love is hurting me

Neymar was in love of Kylian Mbappe since a while, they were best friends, they were complementary between each other.  
He hated when people make rumor about him with one girl or even maybe think at Kylian be with someone.

He becomes jealous when he have heard rumors but Kylian told him "I'm not with her, we are kinda friends but nothing have happen because I kinda want someone else"

Neymar wondered who could be, he thinks he still have a one chance for be with him.  
Neymar was so in love in him, so smitten, he have finally come to his sense because he was first in denial but now he was totally in love for him, he accepted the fact that he loved another man.

Kylian was always with Neymar they were even at their home, eating together and watching movies or even playing video games.

Then one night Neymar say "Who is the person that you want to be?"

"It's someone who is close to me, he is very dear to me and he is very important for me, he is the light that I needed"

Then Neymar feel that Kylian have put his hand linked to his.  
He dreamed about this and then Kylian was looking at him.

"Kylian..."

Then Kylian was kissing him and say "It's you that I love, I always thought I had no chance because of your ex, then when you told me you weren't looking for someone so I wasn't planning to say anything, to maybe try to move on but I can't. And then you told me that you were with nobody, my feelings for you were bigger"

Neymar put his forehead against him and say "I wanted you since a long moment, I hated when I have heard rumors about you and someone, it's was killing me because I wanted to be with you even if I know we would had one secret relationship but I don't mind, I wanted to be yours"

Kylian kissed him and say "I always loved you since the first day I have meet you"

They have spend the night together where they have made love.  
They begun one relationship where they laughed a little because they had already dates before even dating.


End file.
